Nothing
by keotey1228
Summary: Take-two. No lyrics. I no own this song. Y U ACCUSE ME OF STEALING? Anyway, Danny knew if he saw her face to face, she'd see how much he's hurting. She'd take him for sure.


**I don't own DP or Nothing by The Script. Get that through your fracking head.**

**There is also no slash, no romance other than DxS, even if it doesn't really show it. I think DxS, and am all for it.**

**After PP.**

I starred at the knife drawer.

It was calling to me.

"Dude, look. Sam was trouble. I knew you liked her, but she just wasn't the one."

I looked up from the drawer and at Tucker. He was sitting next to me at the bar chair in my one-bedroom apartment.

"Come on," He stood up and helped me up like a three year old. "We're gonna go out."

I give him a fake smile and follow him slowly out the door.

"We are going to meet Dash and Kwan at the bar, get some drinks. My treat." He put his arm around my shoulders in a friend gesture. "After a few you may even forget Sam."

Few drinks later, I knew it was no hope.

I looked up at Tucker, or Tucker and his twin, and saw them both with the same expression. Pity.

I know they think I'm nuts, but I know I'm right.

"Danny!" Tucker tries to hold me down from running off in a mad panic attack. "Help guys!" He yells to Dash and Kwan. They all either take and arm or my legs and try and carry me into the car.

"Sam!" I scream as one of them opens the door. I couldn't tell which one. "Sam!"

"Let me go!" I try and fight as much a drunken boy with a broken heart could.

"I know she'll forgive me!"

"I love her!"

"Ti guve mtwr!"

They pulled me in the car and I grabbed the nearest thing to me, which happened to be a phone. I dialed her number in a num trace.

"I love you Sam," I told the person on the other end. "I still do."

No response.

I jump out of the car, phase through their arms and change into Phantom, flying towards her house.

"I need to see her. Talk to her for real." I tell myself as I fly in a trace.

I land on the front yard and stumbled up the pathway.

"I know she'll take me back," I change back. "I'm in too much pain for her not too."

"Danny!" I fall to the ground and roll a few feet before landing on my back to see Dash on top of me. "Calm down!" Tucker goes to my right and Kwan to my left. They all hold me down.

"Sam!" I shout. A hand plops itself over my mouth as I try to scream her name again.

I mumble into the hand, "Let me see her!"

"She'll love me again!"

"I love her!"

I phase out of their grip and fly as Phantom to the nearest convenience store. "Jyi godvu dyu Nadm!"

I picked up the pay phone and stuck a quarter in it.

"Sam, please talk to me!" I scream. "I love you!"

No answer.

No sounds on her end.

I slammed the phone down and flew off. "Nothing."

"Nothing."

"Nothing."

"Nothing!"

"I miss her." I put a hand to my heart and close my eyes looking down.

I fall to the ground and lie there for second. I get up shaking all over.

I look up, expecting Sam to be there making sure I was alright like she used to do. She wasn't.

I get up and noticed I changed back to human. I started to walk, but then changed back to ghost and flew off.

"What's the point anymore?" I wipe a tear.

Tucker words come back to me. "Dude, look. Sam was trouble. I knew you liked her, but she just wasn't the one."

I land and fall to the ground. They she's not good enough for me, but to me she's perfect. "She's perfect!"

"Shhh," A hand lands on my back. I turn and see my friends. "Just calm down, Danny."

"Sam!" I scream, a little less energized.

"I could just talk to her. Only for a few minutes."

"She could forgive me." I say.

"I love her," I whisper. Dash comes from behind me and lets me fall back into him.

"I low heh." I mumble as Dash picks me up and puts me over his shoulder so that my head hangs down over his back.

"Please let me call her." I look to Tucker's twin and he sighs, giving me his PDA.

"Sam… I don't care what you say. But I still love…" My hand hangs down and the phone falls to the ground.

No sounds were heard.

Not from my three friends.

Not from the phone. Not from Sam.

"She said nothing…" I say, barely audible.

"Nothing…"

"I know Danny," Tucker patted my back as my head fell.

"I know."

He picked up the phone… and hung up.

**I thought it was sweet. I am for DxS, but this song isn't really for relationships. If you don't know it, look it up. It's really good. I was going to have Sam like apologize or something. But the song didn't end that way, so my story won't.**

**I don't own DP.**

**I don't own Nothing by The Script.**

**P.S. The Game.**

"I know Danny," Tucker patted my back as my head fell.


End file.
